


Breaking

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Love and Lacerations [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batdad, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Robin is not coping, Smut, young justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' “It's like... you’re breaking." Robin laughed, pained and humorless. The sound made Wally cringe.<br/>"I'm already broken." '</p><p>(Edited and separated into chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Month

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual disclaimers and a (mostly) happy ending! :D Enjoy!

Aesthetic- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/175669176945/aesthetic-for-my-fic-breaking-its-like>

 

* * *

 

 

Richard didn't bother flicking on the light as he entered his room, dragging his feet and lumbering into the darkness.

The black curtains were drawn tightly shut, leaving it almost impossible to see anything in the large, minimalistic room containing only a queen bed, widescreen t.v., dresser, and a wardrobe.

Dick groaned quietly, tugging his cape over his shoulder before reaching for the zip on his back. Even the dull yellow tone of the materials underside seemed to irritate his eyes.

Unable to grasp the zip with his tired, sore limbs he gave up with a sigh and stumbled over to the overly-large bed ahead, falling face forward into the navy satin sheets. Richard made a meek, pained sound as his entire body protested to movement, rebelliously rolling onto his back to stare absently up at the ceiling.

Patrol of Gotham at night was always exhausting, but with all the constant training, countless missions, and barely any sleep in the last month the 'Boy Wonder' wasn't feeling so damn wonderful. Matters only seemed to worsen when he had come to realise it was the month of his family's 'anniversary'. The anniversary of their deaths, that was.

He didn't remember the exact day, it had all been such a blur as a ten-year-old boy looking down from the big-top, watching his parents and siblings fall to the ground. Even now, as he closed his eyes, the memory seemed strangely unreal, like the scene in a movie, or a nightmare.

Five years had passed since then. Five years in Batman's care playing superhero, and each year only seemed to get harder and harder on _the month_.

Dick sighed again and pulled off his mask, exposing the dark bags under his eyes as he dropped it carelessly. The gloves were next, yanked off each finger before being tossed aside somewhere random as well.

A previously white bandage was wrapped around his left forearm, now stained with dried blood. He couldn't be bothered changing it. The injury wasn't that serious anyway. He had been helping Albert with lunch earlier, which he really had no intention of eating with his recent lack of appetite, when his hand slipped while cutting poultry with a rather large and sharp knife. He actually hadn't noticed the resulting gash till blood began to stain the chicken. The noirette had managed to hide the cut though, feeling rather stupid for the surprisingly deep laceration.

His senses were still so foggy and tired he couldn't feel anything but a dull sting, despite the cut's incessant refusal to stop bleeding.

The teen’s empty stomach seemed to twist itself inside out as the acids inside attempted to digest the walls around them, nothing else available to decompose. Dick groaned quietly and tucked himself into a ball as pain continued to assault him.

He had no doubt the night would pass with next to no sleep, like most recently had. The fatigue made it feel like his brain was beginning to slip, dark thoughts clouding his head as the hopeless state he had been failing to repress hit him hard as a sucker-punch to the gut now he was without distraction. It was like the darker version of himself, sitting at the back of his mind, preying on him when he was weak, relentlessly reminding him of his in-existent worth, how the only love he now received was birthed from pity, and how everything in his life had just become so... meaningless.

Richard rubbed his eyes, the depressive thoughts overwhelming his mind. Why couldn't he ever just feel whelmed?

 

§

 

Robin was off his game. Surely he wasn't the only one noticing how weak the dark-haired teen’s attacks seemed? It looked as though each hit the acrobat’s opponent threw barely missed him.

The Young Justice team were stationed in the training hall, each focusing on their own personal foe. It was a program designed by Batman and the Manhunter, created to challenge them all individually at the same time. Wally wasn't paying too much attention to his own task though. How hard was it to avoid sharp spikes being shot at him from a pillar whilst making sure they didn't hit any of his teammates? Really the program was more to keep them occupied and in shape than anything else, but for some reason Robin was still struggling. Usually by now he’d be finished and standing around giving them all smug looks at his quick victory, but not today.

Everyone else was too focused on their own situation to notice how he was yet to even put a dent in his robot hand-on-combat partner, struggling to dodge the punches it threw. Bruises were already beginning to form on the youngest's exposed arms, were the robot had grabbed him and almost yeeted him across the room. Luckily Robin had wrapped his thighs tight enough around the automated fighter’s neck to prevented that particular move.

Finally, the young hero was able to land a hard enough hit to cause slight damage, panting raggedly as he did so. The robot’s eyes flashed as the program upgraded to the next level, the android pulling a large sword out from it’s back. Wally could have sworn he saw Robin's eyes widen with panic, and in that moment he knew in his gut the other was in actual danger.

The redhead hurried to disable his 'opponent', smiling victoriously as he dusted his hands together. The machine powered down with a depleted whirr, one of its own spikes embedded in its power source, located right at the top of the pillar. The Kid Flash had done it all in hardly a second, but as he turned to look back over at Robin he found it still hadn’t been fast enough.

The young teen sat on the floor clutching his bleeding side, a hand covering his mouth as the robot went in for the final blow, mercilessly as Batman had programmed it. The robot fell back as KF sped past, running on automatic pilot as he picked Robin up into his arms and gently placed him back down on the opposite side of the room, where it was safe.

All the machines suddenly shutdown, the rest of the team turning to one another in confusion till they noted the happenings on the other side of the room.

”Rob, you okay?" The younger didn't reply as Wally crouched in front of him, Dick still covering his mouth tightly. The group had rushed over just as he pried the hand away from Robin's mouth, the noirette unable to hold back a pained whimper. The speedster almost flinched at the hollowing muted sound as the door flung open, Black Canary rushing in with Red-Tornado close behind.

"What happened?" The blond asked worriedly, kneeling beside the two. She had been observing the training exercise from the next room with RT, per the norm.

"The robot stabbed him in the side." The redhead replied automatically, still in shock. Black Canary carefully pulled Robin's hand away from the wound to check it, making the boy gasp as blood began to overflow.

"We'll get you to the infirmary." She assured calmly, trying to help him up.

"I'm fine." The boy insisted weakly, pushing her away and attempting to get up on his own. Wally caught him against his chest before he fell, looking down at his pale best friend with concern. Robin met them from behind his mask and a knot formed in his throat at the questions swimming in the redhead’s eyes. He slowly pushed off his chest and allowed Canary to support him, limping out of the room and to the infirmary.

Red-Tornado turned to the rest of the group, robotic voice devoid of emotion he was unable to feel.

"Today's training is over. I believe you should 'hit the showers', if that is the correct expression." He instructed before turning and following after the other two.

The team turned to each other, M'gann and Wally looking especially worried.

"Idiot, getting himself hurt." Artimis mumbled, looking away. They paid it no heed, knowing she was concerned and simply struggling to express it.

"Red-Tornado is right. We should take a break for the rest of the day." Kaldur suggested, the rest of the group nodding to their appointed leader.

"Will Robin be okay?" M'gann asked, looking over to her boyfriend for reassurance.

"He'll be fine." Super-boy replied, unfazed by the occurrence as he lead her out of the hall.

"I'm going out, KF you want to-... KF?" Artimis looked around the room for Kid Flash befuddled, but only herself and Aqua-lad remained.

Wally sped through Mount Justice from the training room to almost literally 'hit the showers', needing a quick wash to relax. A quick wash turned into around ten minutes of simply standing there and taking his time for once, thinking the strange occurrence over.

It was odd, but his thoughts just seemed to need the time to process. He felt almost... guilty, for not having helped the other sooner. He had seen he was struggling for the start, hell, he’d been acting weird all week, but he had said and done nothing, and now he couldn’t help but feel by doing so he’d let the other be injured.

Wally’s mind went a hundred miles a second, playing the scene over, considering the others strange behaviour, and by the end of his shower he was adamant Robin would be fine. The teen was probably just tired from too many patrols, that mixed with the early-ish stages of puberty was probably a total bitch. And he was probably just paler than usual because he hadn't been out in the sun for ages. Summer was coming soon, he'd take him to the beach or something when it started to warm up, get him a little vitamin-D, then he'd be right as rain.

The ginger speedster smiled to himself assuredly as he sprinted too fast for anyone to see with only his towel covering his bits to the small room he had been given to put all his crap in. He quickly dressed in the spare clothes he had left there (a plain red shirt and a pair of faded jeans), carelessly leaving his suit somewhere on the floor. Everyone on the team already knew his identity anyway.

Now clean and dressed Wally zoomed straight out to the kitchen, not noticing the bundle of black on the couch as he went on his mission to fill a bowl with Doritos. Passing the second time he could have sworn he saw the mound shift in the corner of his eye, immediately coming go a halt.

Robin sat on the sofa with the his cape over his head like a tent, his knees to his chest and face hidden. Wally curiously took a step closer, the loud sound of his chewing impossible to ignore. Robin lifted the corner of his cape to look at the other, busy doing something on his holographic wrist computer, which he looked back to after having acknowledged his friends presence.

"You okay?" Robin nodded without a thought as Wally continued crunching through his corn chips. It was at that point the redhead noted the large compilation of bandage around his arm, which had earlier been concealed by his glove, a fresh one now around his midriff too. Thankfully the wound wasn’t too bad then if it hadn’t needed stitches or anything. The knowledge gave Wally a great relief, but the sight of the other dressings and Dick’s strange, almost childish behaviour only filled him with more concerns.

"What's up?" The redhead did his best to sound unfazed, as if he were only sparking up a casual conversation with his friend like always.

"Nothing." Robin’s voice was quieter than usual, as if he didn’t want to speak of it, so the older teen attempted a different approach.

"You really stuffed up in training." He pointed out light-heatedly, flopping next to him on the sofa with a grin. Robin didn't seem to find it funny and elected to ignore him, Wally's smile lessening at every passing second as he found himself playing nervously with his corn chips rather than eating. Well that was a total fail...

He offered the bowl of Doritos to Robin with a soft smile, but the Dark Knight’s sidekick only looked at the bowl, then him, before he suddenly stood, leaving the room without a word, his head in his holographic arm computer.

Feeling painfully rejected by his best friend the speedster slumped back in his chair and continued to eat his chips slowly, his brain mulling over a way to cheer the other up.

Artimis was the next to enter the Young Justice lounge/kitchen, an eyebrow raised at how still Wally was as he munched on his snack. Kaldur followed with Miss Martian and Conner close behind, all now dressed in more casual clothing.

"Kid Fla-?" Kaldur's questioning voice was interrupted as Wally suddenly jumped to his feet with a huge smile and sped off, the Zeta Beam sounding as he left. Artimis rolled her eyes at the empty bowl left on the couch.

Wally zoomed through the portal opening phone box to his home city, running through the streets so fast he was nothing but a blur of colour. He sent things flying as he passed, grabbing a piece of pie as it flew off the plate of a tripping waiter.

From city to suburbs in a minute he zoomed through the thoroughfares to his home and family, passing them by and heading to his room after a quick kitchen detour.

Grabbing his mobile and jumping onto his bed he began munching chips and unlocked his phone, going straight to his contacts and hitting call on 'Best Bird Bro'.

The ringing on his phone seemed to last forever, when in reality it was only three tones before his friend answered.

"Yeah?" His smile widened at Dick’s voice.

"Hey bro! Up for some pranking!? I got the best idea! Wecanswapthezetabeamdropoffsso-!"

"I'm busy KF, sorry." A solid beep followed as he hung up.

Wally sat in shock, staring blankly at his mobile. Dick never hung up on him... Like, ever. Usually they ended up doing that stupid game where you both pretend to hang up and didn’t, which, childish as it was, always seemed to make him smile.

Frowning at the sting in his chest Wally dropped his phone carelessly beside him, hand fiddling with the chips inside the bag, salt coating his fingertips as he poked around. He no longer had an appetite.

 

§

 

"Killer Croc's hideout location is unknown, but we have information he will be attending a deal on the Gotham docks with two other unknown parties. You are not to engage. Recon only. We need to know what they are doing and if possible how he escaped Arkham. Understood?" The Young Justice team nodded in agreement at Batman's given orders in the briefing room. The Dark Knight was speaking to them from the large monitor above, supposedly in the Bat-cave at this moment of time. "If there is an issue or the situation becomes dangerous, immediately call the League." There was another series of nods.

Wally cast his gaze over to Robin, looking skeptically at the teen. He seemed fine, but he was still deathly pale and hadn't said a word. His suit seemed almost loose, despite having being fitted to his exact shape. If anything it should be tighter than usual. The teen should have been growing, not shrinking!

The redhead bit at his bottom lip, unsure if he should speak up. Robin looked practically ill. Surely Batman could see he wasn’t well enough for a mission, even if it was just a recon mission.

Wally let out a sigh of relief as Aqua-lad voiced his worries for him.

"Batman, I am worried for the health of one of my teammates. I am unsure if I should allow them into the field in their state."

"That is for you to confront them about. Remember, recon only." Kaldur nodded and the screen blacked out. His aqua eyes swirling with doubt he turned to the team and looked fixedly at Robin, eyes hardening with seriousness.

"Are you able?" It was a short sharp sentence, and Robin stayed still for almost five seconds before nodding. "I will not have a repeat of what happened in training." He said firmly and Robin nodded once again, unwilling it seemed to say anything. "Very well. I accept responsibility for my team, I hope you do not prove my decision foolish." Robin didn't give any reply to this, the same blank expression he had worn since he arrived. Wally had begun to worry his friend had been replaced with a robot, but the steady rise and fall of his chest gave some solace.

The group of six left for the Zeta Beam, Robin setting the drop off location to a telephone booth near Gotham docks. One by one they entered and came out the other side, stepping into the dirty streets of Gotham out of the graffiti smothered booth.

The sun was still setting over the ocean, a grey-orange hue of light cast upon them. There were three old warehouses here at the docks, and Killer Croc had of course chosen the most disgusting, haunted looking of the lot, corroded by the water and near ready to fall.

Aqua-lad signaled for them to follow in silence with his webbed fingers and the six snuck over to the warehouse without a sound.

Hidden against the shadowed wall of the weak wood structure they all suddenly flinched as there came a loud smash and a scream from above, a body crashing through the window overhead and plummeting to the floor. It met the ground with a loud crack, motionless and mangled as a pool of blood began to form beneath.

The man had a large build and wore a simple black suit. A henchman of some sort it seemed, no doubt to one of Killer Croc's guests. Miss Martian made a mental connection between the team, all feeling a wave of disturbance from one another with the horrific sight before them. It took her a moment to fully connect as Robin seemed to resist the infiltration of his mind, but his walls were weak and she pushed through, giving him an apologetic look.

' _Miss Martian, Robin, disappear_.' The two nodded and Miss Martian took her invisible form, floating up and through the window. No one knew how Robin disappeared, he was just there one second, and gone the next.

' _Follow me_.’ He ordered the other's, Artimis making a face as she evaded stepping on the broken bloodied glass.

' _What do you see?_ ' Aqua-lad asked the alien.

' _Killer Croc is here with Cat-woman and Penguin_.' She replied.

' _They all recently escaped Arkham_.’ Artemis added.

' _Robin, is the perimeter clear?_ ’ The teen stayed silent to Aqua-lad’s question, though his mind was still connected, the group sensing his unease.

' _Robin?_ '

' _Yeah... nine henchmen all up._ ’ He finally responded. Artemis looked at Kid Flash as if he could explain the other’s odd behaviour, but he was too busy looking away with an almost sulky expression.

' _Get in close as you can and see what you can hear._ ’ Aqua-lad ordered and Robin obeyed, hiding behind a pile of crates near the table the villains surrounded, drinking and playing cards. Cat-woman wore her latex cat-suit and bright red lipstick, rubbing her lips together every now and then. She had three henchmen behind her, three agile looking people he couldn’t identify the gender of dressed in cat suits covering their entire faces, their clothing made of a more matte material than hers. So the cat had Kitten’s now huh? That was something he’d need to report to Batman ASAP.

Killer Croc himself was a huge scaly beast, reptilian snout covered in green scales and two yellow slitted eyes. His huge muscular body barely fit on the large seat he sat on, his thick tail resting to the side. The monster also had a trio of henchmen, all looking uncomfortable with the way their boss towered over everyone.

Penguin wore his usual suit and that disgusting grin, three hulking guys in formal suits and emperor penguin masks behind him. No one was armed but penguin, who sat with his usual umbrella. Robin allowed Miss Martian to hear what he could and transmit it to the whole team.

"Gentlemen, we're all animal's here. Can we not agree on a location that is accessible to us all?" Cat-woman asked in a smooth tone, interrupting what seemed to be the beginnings of an argument between both males seated at the table.

"I'm not getting anywhere near the sewers again." Penguin bit harshly.

"You don’t get a say! You already broke one rule of our meeting by bringing an extra henchman!" Croc yelled straight back.

"Now now boys, I don’t plan on going anywhere near the sewers either, so why don’t you two be a little more considerate and remember cats aren't so fond of water." She said seductively, carefully placing down a card.

"Well you’re just going to have to get over that, aren't you?" Killer Croc growled as Penguin placed his own card down. "I'd be happy to throw you in the harbour." He chuckled, Cat-woman's henchmen hissing in response, their claws unsheathed.

"This heist will send Batman into a loop! He’ll never see us working together coming! So can we please just hurry up and decide what it is we’re going to steal! This is ridiculous." Penguin grumbled in his rasping, irritatingly nasal voice.

"It doesn't matter what as long as it hits him." Killer Croc said with a growl. Cat-woman seemed to still a moment after this, a moment passing in silence as she listened closely.

The woman smiled, looking into the reflection given by her manicured nails.

"I believe I have a solution. Tell me boys, what does our big bad bat care about most?"

"His Batarangs?" Killer Croc asked, sounding unsure.

"His utility belt?" Penguin also answered, sounding a little more confident.

"Think company." She hinted, giving the two fools a headache thinking.

"He has a girlfriend?" Penguin asked, shrugging. The card game had halted.

"No, but he has a partner. Come out little birdie!" Cat-woman called, rising from her seat.

' _Robin get out of there!_ ’ Wally yelled in his mind. The teen immediately attempted to sneak away but was suddenly tugged back by sharp claws caught in his cape.

"It's the Bat's little sneak!" Killer Croc roared, having yet to meet Robin himself.

Cat-woman easily dodging a kick to the face from the sidekick, but not the one to her arm that followed. She flinched back, ripping the end of his cape off. Robin took the opportunity to sprint away, six henchmen on his tail and three cat-people dropping down from the roof ahead.

One of the cat-burglar’s was suddenly hit by an arrow which exploded with foam. Artemis stood in the broken window as M'gann began helping her take down the feline gang. Conner meanwhile broke through the side of the building and smashed into Killer Croc head on as Aqua-lad fought his henchmen with Kid Flash's help. That still left Robin alone and outnumbered by Penguin and his men.

The old man had a twisted smile under his crooked nose as he walked closer to the teen at a steady pace.

"Well well, if it isn't the acrobatic orphan! Such a shame you couldn't just die like the rest of your family.” Robin almost flinched at the other’s words. So he did remember... “Don't worry! I'll make sure you see them soon." He hissed sinisterly, Robin's fists clenching. The villain noticed and continued his verbal assault.

"Do you miss them?" Penguin asked with mock sympathy. "They'd be ashamed of you anyway, running about pretending to be a hero." He cackled a laugh as Robin snapped, running towards him with merciless intent. The crook’s eyes widened as he saw the look in the teen’s eyes, taking a step back while his hench-penguins attacked. Despite being unable to defeat a simple training exercise only a few days before the first man was down in a second, blood pouring from his nose as he clenched his stomach.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins and pain clouding his morals Robin hit the next so hard a horrendous crack sounded as he punched him right in the side of the head. The man fell slack to the ground as the last guard grabbed him from behind, attempting to hold him still as the teen growled in an inhumane manner and slammed his head back into the man's nose. The laky let go and tripped backwards, falling to the floor as he nursed the broken cartilage on his face.

With another growl Robin kicked him right in the head as he hunched over, slamming down on his rib-cage with his foot when the muscleman fell back. There was another unholy snapping crunch as the man yelled out in pain.

"Should have killed you with the rest of them, Wonder Brat." Penguin hissed with an uncomfortable growl, holding his umbrella tightly.

Still only half in control of his body, led by hate and despair, Robin stalked over to Penguin baring his teeth. The stubby little man hobbled backwards with an expression akin to terror. "A little help here!" He yelled to his associates, but too busy either fighting or attempting to escape they ignored him.

Heaving for breath Robin went to kick the fat suited man hard enough he'd fly straight through the nearby wall.

"Robin!" Dick let his attention sway for only a second to look over at Kid Flash. The redhead’s shocked and torn expression as he stared into the mask of a hate filled shell could have broken his heart, if it wasn't already shattered.

Robin gasped as a sharp pain hit his diaphragm, and he watched as Kid Flash's eyes widened from across the room. He screamed something the teen couldn't hear as his vision began to blur in and out, blindly grabbing at the painful area. Penguin cackled, the sound muffled as he pulled the long, bloody knife-umbrella out of Robin's stomach.

The boy collapsed as KF sped over, the redhead smashing his foot into Penguin’s already demented face as he grabbed Robin before he could hit the floor. He screaming something down at the noirette as he blacked out, the smudge of orange light in his black world fading to none.


	2. Just When Bruce Thought the Worst Thing he Would Ever Witness was his Parent's Deaths

The steady tone of the heart monitor was sending Wally insane.

Robin was laid on a hospital bed half covered by a white sheet, his pale skin only a few shades darker than the blankets, besides the dark purple bruises littering his visible skin. His ribs poked out and his stomach sank in, fresh bandages on his wounds and gauze covering the stitches on his diaphragm. The knife had gone straight through, and if Wally hadn't run so fast to Gotham hospital he was left panting for air for the first time in forever, Robin would be dead. He could still feel his friend's warm blood bleeding on his arms as he sat beside him now, head resting on the mattress beside Dick’s arm.

The noirette’s mask had been removed and rested on his folded bloody bodysuit over on the spare chair. KF had pulled his own mask off over his head, seeing no point in leaving it on in a private room. Nurses and doctor’s were known for not giving up secret identities.

Dick's black, long lashes barely graced the pale purple bags under his eyes. The redhead found himself staring at his friends face and soft, young features for some time before sighing and turning away.

Despite not being hungry for some strange reason he had still scarfed down most of the outside vending machines snacks. He took no notice of the nurse who sent him a pitying look as she jotted down Robin's vitals on a clipboard, before leaving the room with a quick glance back at the unmoving teen’s.

The brunette sighed as she left, walking away from the room down the white hospital hall.

"I think we passed it." The nurse looked up from her clipboard to hush the man speaking, as there were sleeping patients in this ward, but her breath caught at the sight before her.

"It's down here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Batman replied through clenched teeth as he strode down the hall with The Flash at his heels. Kaldur had informed them not long ago of the fight that had taken place at the warehouse, and of Robin being taken to hospital. Needless to say Bruce was furious, and he had immediately left for the hospital without thought for changing out of his superhero suit, nor had Flash it seemed, who was also worried for his nephew, despite being assured Wally wasn't injured.

"E-excuse me?" Batman stopped and looked to the woman, The Flash taking a moment to realise someone had spoken on account of her soft voice. "A-are you looking for Robin, The Boy Wonder?" Batman nodded.

"And Kid Flash!?" Flash added, sounding like a desperate mother.

"U-um yes, they're together." Flash let out a sigh of relief and the woman quietly asked them to follow her back up the hall.

"May I?" Batman asked, gesturing for the clipboard. She nodded and passed it to him. The Caped Crusader immediately got reading.

"Are they okay?" Flash asked, slightly calmer than before.

"Robin's had a large number of internal and external stitches. He came out of surgery about ten minutes ago. He's lucky to be alive." The nurse replied in a sad manner.

"And Kid Flash?" Barry asked, his eyes doubling in size.

"He hasn't left his side except for the surgery. We had to have some security guards control him at that point, he then proceeded to half empty the closest vending machine."

"Only half empty!?" Flash exclaimed, shocking the woman.

"Shut up." Batman almost growled, handing her back the clipboard. He had not been happy with what he read.

"Here. I'm afraid only one person is allowed in at a time, and as Kid Flash refuses to leave you can't go in." The nurse said, stopping in front of a private room door. Batman nodded in understanding, and the two hero’s both looked through the small slither of glass window into the hospital room. Batman frowned at what he could barely see while Flash grabbed his shoulder and shook him violently.

"He'snotmoving!He'snotmoving!WhatiftheshockofRobin'sdeathkilledhim!OhpoorWally!Mypoorbabynephew!" Flash was on the verge of tears and Batman had no idea what he was on about when he spoke so fast. He removed the panicked speedsters hand from his shoulder and tried to control his irritation.

"Ohhh Brucey what will we dooo!" Batman's eye twitched. Did he just call him Brucey? Again? One day he was going to shove this stupid blonde’s head into a wall.

 

§

 

The light burned his eyes as he struggled to open them. Waking up seeming like an impossible and needlessly difficult feat. His entire body ached and stung. His head hurt most, with it’s incessant throbbing and the stabbing pain deep inside his skull. Finally he managed to blink a few times and let out a hiss of breath in pain, unable to even groan due to the feeling of nails in his throat.

"You’re lucky to be alive." Surprised he wasn't alone Richard struggled to turn his head to the side. Wally sat beside him, hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees as he looking down between his legs, unable to make eye contact. "You’re so sleep and food deprived you should be dead. They said you probably haven't had a proper meal inat least a week. You lost like a liter of blood too." Robin didn't reply, the sudden harsh sting in his throat of rising bile keeping him silent.

"What the hell Dick?" Wally asked as if in pain, shaking his head to himself. "How did you even get like this!?" Their eyes met and Robin gulped, guilt like a rock in his stomach. They stayed looking at each other till Robin's wide eyes finally got to the redhead, and he had to look away again. The speedster sighed, unable to continue to stare at the unreal-blue eyes he had known, which now seemed so lifeless and grey compared to their usual unworldly sapphire.

"So much for Boy Wonderful, can't even take care of yourself." Another rock weighed in his stomach as Kid Flash's annoying nickname for him hit like a slap.

"Why did you go when you knew you weren't up for it?" He asked, trying to mask his anger with confusion. Robin looked away, the sound of the beeping heart monitor filling silence between them. The red head sighed again knowing he wouldn't get a reply and laid his head on the mattress beside Dick.

"I don't get it... You killed a man Dick... Why? It's like you totally lost it..." The teen bit his tongue to stop it all from spilling out and clenched his eyes shut. He could feel that annoying sting behind his eyes, warning him of the gathering tears. Dammit.

Wally finally looked up again and saw a single droplet slip from Robin's eye, the noirette’s face twisted as if in pain. Shocked frozen a mil-second, as he had never actually seen his friend cry before, he quickly sat up and began to comfort him.

"Hey it's okay, don't worry about it. The League arrested them all, they'll never escape Arkham again. It's okay." Still the tears fell harder even as he rubbed Richard’s arm softly.

"I-I want to kill him. I want to kill him for what he did." He rasped as his body began to shake with silent sobs. Wally looked aghast at his friend, never having heard such merciless hate and desperation in his voice.

Warmth encasing his upper body Robin's crying ceased a moment as he was suddenly hugged, the arms around him loosening as if Wally was afraid if he held him too tight he'd snap in half.

Robin buried his face in the cusp of his friend’s neck and sobbed as the red-head got up on the bed and held him against his torso, trying to push his fear of how his friend was falling apart in front of him aside. Robin made a sound of discomfort as he tried to rub his back comfortingly.

"Shit, sorry. You’re just... so frail, and..."

"I-I'm not weak." The other insisted trying to get closer to the other as he beginning to tremble.

"I wasn't going to say that, but..." He held his friend closer in his lap and spoke quietly as the sobs finally died down. "It's like... you’re breaking." Robin laughed, pained and humourless. The sound made Wally cringe.

"I'm already broken." He said as another tear slipped down his cheek. The redhead jolted back unexpectedly, looking heartbroken at his best friend’s confession. There was no way Wally could know how it tugged at his heart strings when he looked at him like that. Usually it was far less real and humorous though.

This time the acrobat hugged him, the speedster slouching forward and resting his head against Robin's bare chest as he held him around his thin waist, Dick’s arms wrapping around his neck. The younger teen wore only his tight black jocks, but neither were able to find the situation awkward as they otherwise might off, too desperate to hold one another close.

Wally could feel the other’s heart thump against his forehead, in time with the incessant heart monitor. The redhead’s own stopped momentarily as Robin leaned down and pressed his lips to his forehead.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have told you that." He whispered quietly. Wally replied with a kiss to Robin's lower neck and found himself smile despite it all into his friend’s skin as the heart monitor picked up pace.

A kiss was planted on the older teen’s cheek vengefully and he replied by returning a slightly longer one to the noirette's heated cheeks. Wally chuckled as Dick pouted before pressing his lips to his nose cutely, a red blush colouring his face as his arms tightened a little around his neck. The heart monitor skipped a few beats as Wally kissed the corner of his mouth, the redhead's eyes widening before falling shut as Richard joined their lips before he was given the chance to pull back and see the other’s expression.

Wally's heart was going a hundred miles an hour, his hands gripping the noirette’s hips. The kiss deepened as Dick’s hands ran through his hair, the side-kick pulling off his heart monitor finger clip along with the long needle in the inside of his elbow and flicking them away. The pain didn't seem to bother him as Wally licked his lips' seeking entrance.

Tongues' battling the redhead coaxed him gently down on the bed, hands sliding up his sides as the noirette’s slid through his hair and trailed his neck with a blissful sigh.

With a sudden gust of wind the body above him disappeared and he was left breathless and confused. The door opened and Robin scattered to sit up, panting with wide eyes. The nurse entering immediately saw his distressed state and hurried over.

"Are you alright! What happened?" The woman asked, looking extremely concerned.

"U-um, n-nightmare."

"Oh you poor thing!" She picked up the white sheet from the floor as Robin struggled to hide his unfortunate erection.

She encouraged the teen to lay back down and place the sheet over him, also replacing the heart monitor and needles into his arm. "This will help with the pain and give you a good rest." She promised, sliding a syringe into the cross-section of the tubes leading from the sugar-water bag above. "Where did your friend go?" Robin only shrugged, already feeling the drug work it's magic as the tips of his fingers went numb. “

The nurse smiled kindly down at him and wrote something on her clipboard before leaving him to rest. Dick sighed as the door shut behind her, a groan coming from under the bed as Wally struggled to crawl back out. Robin peeked over the side and chuckled sleepily down at the half of his friend’s body that had managed it’s way out. Wally poked his tongue out at him in response and pulled himself out before standing.

"That was close." The redhead commented, rubbing the back of his head with a small smile. Robin nodded, the pink tinge back in his cheeks as Wally felt his freckle covered ones' doing the same. He coughed to remove the sudden heaviness in his throat. "So..." His eyes flicked to Dick and noticed the other’s half shut eyelids. Right. Sleepy drugs. "I-I should probably leave so you can rest." He turned, ready to leave, but Robin quickly stopped by grabbing his wrist.

The redhead turned to look back down at the other as Robin avoided his eyes sheepishly.

"Stay... Please." Wally gulped at the other’s adorable embarrassed expression and the blush painting the tips of his ears.

"Sure bro." He replied, grinning as Robin yawned cutely, causing him to repeat the action a moment later. Dick rolled his eyes and tugged him onto the bed, laying himself down with his back to him. Ignoring his arousal and embarrassment Wally laid himself beside the other, slipping an arm over the other and pressing his face into his neck, making Robin shiver, already half asleep and otherwise limp.

Feeling that the other had fallen unconscious soon later Wally dared to press his hard-on into the noirette’s lower back with a quiet groan. God, he needed to jerk off right now, but he convinced himself that being able to lay down next to his friend and hold him close was far more important.

On the other side of the door Barry peeked in to see if Robin was awake yet. Seeing the two cuddling in bed a soft smile spread over his face.

"Awwwww~" Batman looked over his head to see in also, his eye twitching at the sight. If Flash said another word he swore he was going to hit him, hard. "Aren't they just so cute Brucee-Ow!!"

 

§

 

Robin's eyes slowly opened, seeming determined to stick together as he did. It seemed dark, or perhaps that was just the shadow looming over him creating that effect? He looked to the side, passed the sleeping owner of a mop of orange beside him, to meet a disapproving gaze. Oh yeah, Batman was pissed.

They looked at each other for a while, Dick too tired to feel guilty or remorseful as he noted the lack of a heart monitor beeping or any needles sticking out of him.

"You've been discharged. We leave in five minutes, then we are going to talk." With that he left, not mentioning anything about the sleeping boy besides his adoptive son as he swept out of the room.

Dick found there was a fresh Robin suit by the hospital bed for him to change into as he slowly began to sit up with a groan, slowly working his way towards standing and dressing. The movement caused Wally to shift, his freckled face scrunching up before his eyes took their time to open. By the time he managed to separate his eyelids Richard was naked with his back to him.

Wally quickly shut his eyes again and pretended to be asleep, but it was too late. The view of Robin's perfect behind was burned in his mind and his cheeks had begun to heat. Taking a risk he dared to peek one eye open and watch the other dress, swallowing as he did.

The younger teen had a thin but sturdy frame, though far too skinny at the present time. It didn't help to know he was an acrobat and gymnast extraordinaire. The ways he could bend were at times... unimaginable. Wally's cheeks burned harder and he shut his eyes as Robin lifted the costume over his pale, smooth shoulders.

A few moments later a hand came to rest on his shoulder and the bed softly dipped as Dick gently shook him.

"Time to wake up, speedster." Wally groaned as though he didn't want to get up and Robin chuckled cutely. "I will pour cold water on you." The redhead groaned again at the threat but opened his eyes to see the other sitting in front of him with his usual cheeky grin. It was one hell of a sight for sore eyes, and he couldn’t help smile right back.

"We're leaving, sleepy head." Wally nodded and yawned, slowly sitting up. They stayed like that another moment in silence until the redhead spoke.

"So earlier... that escalated quickly huh?" Robin’s cheeks went bright red and his mocking smile disappeared in lieu of a shocked expression. "That won’t affect our friendship right?" KF asked worriedly. Richard seemed to roll his eyes, not that you could tell behind the mask.

"Never." Wally breathed a sigh of relief but still looked concerned. "What?"

"..." He seemed to mull over whether to speak or not. It must have been serious if he was actually thinking before talking for once, Rob mused. "... I was just wondering... What did you mean by 'I want to kill 'him''?" One hell of a mood-killing question, he knew, but the other's words had been bothering him ever since they were said.

Dick looked away as the redhead’s eyes turned back up to him.

"Penguin. He was the one responsible for my family's deaths." Robin replied after a solemn silence. He was gripping the bed sheets, strong enough his gloved hands trembled. Wally was shocked by the news, Dick never having opened up to him about his life before Batman besides that he used to live in a circus.

He carefully took the younger teen's shaking hand and enveloped him in a hug. The noirette stayed completely still, leaning into his body and allowing Wally to hold him tightly.

"I'm so sorry man."

"It's not your fault." He replied quietly. They stayed like that around a minute, neither quite sure what to say. "You have blood on your costume." Robin randomly commented, and Wally looked down to find that sure enough his yellow suit was marred with dried blood, and not just little blotches like usual but huge dark stains covering his forearms and chest. It reminded him of just how much Dick had bled and he held him slightly tighter. Then his stomach growled.

The black-haired hero giggled as he felt the other’s powerful hunger tremble against him.

"We should go." Wally sighed but nodded and begrudgingly let him go.

They both began to stand, the redhead helping him back to his feet and quickly pulling his mask back over his head. "Batman's taking me home." Dick explained, and the speedster nodded.

"Okay, I'll see ya later then." Wally farewelled, giving him a quick hug. "And Dicky," Robin gave his full attention at the surprising nick name and the redhead’s sudden shift from a bright smile to a soft caring one. "You’re not broken yet." With that he disappeared off, leaving the other stunned in the hospital room.

 

§

 

Richard Grayson groaned in annoyance and flicked on the light to his room as he entered. His mask was already off as he began to remove his other clothing, hissing when he stretched a way his healing injuries forbid. His costume was left in a heap to the side as he grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on with a plain black T. As usual he flopped straight onto his bed face first, now burying his head in the pillows with a frustrated groan.

He had a whole three months off any night patrol or Young Justice activity by doctor's orders, and possibly longer as punishment for what had happened. Rather than 'talking' as Batman had said they would, Bruce Wane had been called out on urgent business, and he was left to worry and be bored. What was he supposed to do now? No doubt 'Bruce' would tell him off and then 'Batman', getting both the 'what if this got out in the media?' talk and 'what about your responsibilities as a hero?' scolding. Alfred would probably at least convince him to be calm about it. Though he could cope with Batman anger (while others quaked in their boots), disappointment, sorrow, and his own brokenness may just be enough of a combination to give him another mental breakdown. It had been bad enough just sitting silently in the Batmobile as Bruce obviously battled a terrible wave of emotions he refused to lose composure over or show.

It was sunset through his half-shut curtains, the glare of the yellow irritating his eyes like a certain yellow superhero suit.

Dick shut his eyes and buried his face back in the black pillows. A blush had now formed, as had a small smile. Who knew kissing his annoying older best friend would make his feel so whelmed?

 

§

 

Batman sat in front of the Bat-cave computer typing furiously. The sun had disappeared an hour ago and he was ready to start night patrol. Another good distraction.

He had faked being called out on urgent business to avoid a looming conversation he and Dick would have to face, and he was looking forward to it about as much as his adoptive son, if not less. The situation was too uncomfortable and painful. To even think about the fact he had almost lost his son and partner more painful than he could care to admit. The doctors had even listed self-mutilation and suicidal tendencies as possibilities in their report. This made him even more furious, mainly at himself for not realising it sooner, having gone through a similar phase himself (even if his had been in an effort to toughen himself up). Alfred had been fairly quiet, in a silent supportive way, and he was thankful for that.

Suddenly the screen before him flashed with a bright signal, a yellow lightning bolt in the circle of white. Bat-man glared at the symbol as his homemade 'Flash Detector' went off. As if he didn't have enough problems already.

 

§

 

Robin lifted his head from the pillows with a confused expression as there was a knock at his window, on the third floor of the mansion. Wally crouched outside the glass and waved with a smile, now out of his Kid-Flash uniform. Dick quickly got up and opened the window to let him in.

"How did you get up there?"

"Climbed." He replied casually as he entered the room, standing one and a half heads taller than the blue-eyed high-flyer.

"Are you crazy? You could have fallen!" Robin reprimanded, crossing his arms as the unfazed teen hero went over and sat on his bed.

"Well I couldn't really use the front door. I figured Batman wouldn't be in a good mood."

"You got that right." The Boy Wonder sighed, shutting the window and going to join him. "I'm pretty much grounded for at least a year." He said, coming over and laying back on the bed. “Plus, Doctor said I have to take the next three months off any superheroing.”

"Damn... Guess we'll just have to hang out here for three months then." Wally replied.

"And do what? Video-games and brainstorm pranking ideas?" He asked, sounding bored.

"Sounds great!" The redhead grinned, leaning back into the pillows with his hands behind his head, Dick laying besides him on his stomach. "And, um, maybe we could sneak out and go out for food and stuff?" He asked, sounding hopeful. Robin rose an eyebrow. "Like, you know, a- well- a sort of..." Wally blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"A date?" The younger teen asked, unsure.

"Y-yeah." He grinned brightly to hide his embarrassment and Dick smiled back softly.

"Okay."

"Really!?"

"Uhuh." He nodded, going to kiss his friend's cheek. Wally turned to face Robin just before he pressed his lips to the side of his face, puckering his lips so the other could see he'd rather a proper one. Richard blushed slightly and chuckled, giving in and joining their mouths innocently a few seconds.

Before he could pull away Wally slipped an arm around his thin waist and pulled him on top. Robin smiled and repositioned himself so he was on his hands and knees over him, the redhead holding his face as he coaxed the other's tongue out.

Wally moaned blissfully and pulled Dick closer till he was flat against him, feeling his erection beginning to form. His hand slip down the dip of the other’s back and up to his behind, gripping it firmly and causing the other to gasp. He could feel the teen’s hard-on pressing into his abdomen as Robin spread his legs to straddle him, pulling away a second to lick his lips before diving straight back in.

He grabbed both cheeks of the noirette’s clothed behind and moaned at how the other began to grind down into his abdomen with a breathless gasp. The younger’s hands held his neck softly as he kissed him passionately, trailing his lips from his lips down to Wally's neck and collar bone.

The redhead bit his bottom lip and slipped his hands up under Dick's shirt, the boy gasping sexily at the feeling of his cold hands, still yet to warm from being outside.

Wally tugged at the other’s shirt, Dick thankfully quickly getting the picture and pulling back so the redhead could rip it off him. KF's lips immediately latched onto his neck and sucked before beginning to travel downwards.

Robin shivered and made a tortured moan, pulling at the other’s jacket. Wally quickly slipped it off obediently and began sucking Robin's lips off again, hands holding one another's faces as they fell back into the sheets, the older teen now on top of a sexily writhing Dick.

The redhead’s Flash symbol t-shirt was slipped off over his head and he took a second to look at the beauty under him.

The ~~technically under-aged~~  boy was blushing pink with his glistening mouth still parted from their broken kiss, his eyes half lidded and glazed as his chest heaved, hardened nipples pink and pert. And there Wally had been thinking he couldn't enjoy himself if his partner didn't have boobs.

Robin cried out with a gasp and his body convulsed as Wally kissed and licked his flat chest. The redhead was using one hand to hold himself up and the other to undo his pants. Dick happily helped him along as he slipped them down to his ankles with his underwear eagerly and tugged at his own boxers, encouraging the redhead to remove them for him. The emerald eyed boy could have drooled as he groaned hornily at the sight.

In that second, looking down at Dick’s injured, beautiful virgin body, realisation struck him. Rob was hurt, and if they were caught he was going to be thrown straight in juvenile. He'd probably have a paedophile record for the rest of his life (as Rob was fifteen and he sixteen), and Batman was going to fucking kill him. This was crazy, but oh God, Dick just looked so fucking sexy...

“Are you sure about this?” Wally asked, looming over the other with his fingers hooked in his underwear. Dick almost rolled his eyes.

“Wally West, I want you to take of my underwear and hump me stupid right now.” He whispered sinfully, an in an instant all the redhead’s worries fled. Robin giggled as his boxers were stripped off, leaving them both completely naked (besides Wally’s socks).

Richard grinned and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, kissing him messily and moaning all the while.

"Shit." Wally breathed, kissing down the other’s lithe neck. He began to grind slowly against Dick’s inviting ass, the teen’s hands running through his now messed ginger hair.

"Haa- please-" Dick begged breathless, pushing down against his member. Shiiiit.

He flipped the other over, Richard’s hands braced against the headboard and ass out pressing into Wally’s groin. The redhead moaned and slipped his hand from Dick’s hip to his hard on, gripping it as Robin cried out and began to grind harder back into him.

Wally's eyes fluttered open as he panted, a huge shadow looming over them on the wall, two horn like points atop the dark figures head.

_Oh shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Remember to Kudos!  
> btw I don't believe it is appropriate for a 15 year old to be having sex! It’s just a fic! And please reach out to someone if you are depressed like Robby!  
> ON ANOTHER NOTE DO NOT EVER PULL OUT AN IV, the needle is huge and it hurts like hell even for a pro to pull it out, the only reason Robbie does is ‘cause, lets face it, he’s Robin. He does crazy ass stupid things that should hurt like hell and doesnt bat an eye all the time.


End file.
